kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Byakuya
|Voice Eng = Matt Shipman |title1 = Byakuya |family = |birthday = |age = }} Byakuya (白夜) is one of the supporting characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. He is the chief of the accounting office of Tenjin-ya. Cutting down on things with no potential and investing in opportunities is his personal doctrine.http://kakuriyo-anime.com/character (Japanese) Appearance Personality Byakuya is very knowledgeable and strict. He tends to stay away from the other employees of Tenjin-ya, which is shown when Akatsuki is surprised to see him eating at Moonflower. Byakuya does have a soft side, such as when Aoi finds him playing with the tube kittens in the forest. He wants to keep his soft side for the tube kittens kept secret and acts flustered when Aoi sometimes brings them up. Although, for the most part, Byakuya does his best to keep up his reputation for being a strict and unfriendly Chief of Accounting. History He originally served in the imperial court of Youto. Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships Aoi Tsubaki Since Byakuya is in charge of Tenjin-ya's finances, he finds Aoi's restaurant to be an unnecessary risk and thinks she should just marry Ōdanna. He also did not like Aoi's grandfather, Shirō, because not only did he owe Odanna 100 million yen, he also cost Tenjin-ya enormous amounts of money over the years on broken furniture, unpaid bills, and the theft of food and alcohol from the kitchen. Byakuya tends to hold that grudge against Aoi. That is until she discovers his caring for the tube kittens from then on Byakuya has come to respect Aoi and has affection for her which could be almost seen as brotherly affection. He like many others worry for her safety when she was taken. Ōdanna Although Byakuya respects Odanna as the master innkeeper, he could not understand Odanna's friendship with Shiro, who caused so much debt for Tenjin-ya. He seems to have Odanna's respect and trust as he is left in charge of many things when Odanna must leave most notably was care for the Inn when the Odanna goes after Aoi in the southern lands. Ginji Akatsuki Oryō Shirō Tsubaki Byakuya hated Shirō purely because all Shirō did was nothing but losses to Tenjin-ya all the time since he'd treat other guests with alcohol when he had no money and make a lot of problems to Tenjin-ya. Raijū For unknown reasons so far it seems that Raijū fears Byakuya, So much that he becomes hysterical upon seeing Byakuya's face. It seems Byakuya is the only one to speak ill towards Raijū with no fear of revenge. Though its hinted by Byakuya that he and Raijū seems to share a long past when comparing how their life choices affected who they are now, Byakuya says this to Ginji and Aoi after Raijū flees after a failed attempt to attack Byakuya when Byakuya comes to save Aoi and Ginji from their confrontation with Raijū who had been close to eating Aoi. Trivia * The kanji used for Byakuya (白夜) means white night. *The word for the yokai Hakutaku is normally written as 白澤, which uses the kanji for white and marsh. Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi writes Hakutaku as 白択, which uses the kanji for white and choice. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokai Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tenjin-ya employee